Emperor's Grace
Emperor's Grace is a player minor faction headquartered in the Novas system. Its leader is Admiral Varrwen Mako Brennus. It was also an alliance of player groups focused on supporting the NPC faction by the same name. They were formed to prepare for the inevitable war between the Empire and the Federation and coordinate war efforts. The coup de grace for Emperor's Grace came in mid-February 3302 when they lost their only player-controlled system, Novas. This effectively left them homeless. This player group has retired with some members still playing casually. Timeline 14 AUG 3301 * Emperor's Grace and Imperial Inquisition to Hold Meeting. Leaders will meet in Rishair and discuss Imperial affairs. Both groups share the same values and will cooperate to support the Imperial way of life.Emperor`s Grace and Imperial Inquisition to Hold Meeting 24 JUL 3301 * Emperor's Grace and Cosmic State Commence Weapons Manufacture. Emperors Grace expands to an industrial system of Arugua, its a suitable location to produce high tech weapons. Grimnir Allvadderung, CEO of Cosmic State's Hammer Arms visits Varrwen Mako Brennus, Leader of Emperor's Grace in Rishair. Emperors Grace seeks an agricultural system to start mead production.Emperor's Grace and Cosmic State Commence Weapons Manufacture Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #84 08 JUL 3301 * Cosmic State and Emperor`s Grace develop joint technology company. A formal announcement of two groups cooperation, Admiral Brennus visits Grimnir Allvadderung, CEO of Hammer Arms in Hel system.Cosmic State and Emperor's Grace Develop Joint Technology Company 05 JUL 3301 *Emperor`s Grace blocks Aisling power by out preparing the Rishair system, which is the Emperor`s Grace headquarters. The system will belong to Patreus power.Emperor's Grace Blocks People’s Princess in Rishair 08 JUN 3301 *Emperor`s Grace reaffirms loyalty to senator Denton Patreus. As Patreus was the only Senator and Power leader that defended the Emperor`s Grace good name during the "Emperor assassination attempt crisis", Varrwen Mako Brennus decided to support his Power.Emperor's Grace Reaffirms Loyalty to Patreus 28 APR 3301 * Arissa prepares to present evidence to the Imperial Senate about the Emperor's poisoning, thus clearing Emperor's Grace from the attack.Arissa Prepares to Present Evidence to Imperial Senate 27 APR 3301 * Originally refused to pursue Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval's request of investigating an "unknown group" in HR 706 who poisoned Emperor Hengist Duval but was later forced to engage under orders issued by Senator Denton Patreus.Emperor's Grace Indicted in Attack on Emperor 26 MAR 3301 * Emperor's Grace together with other groups engaged in guerilla tactics to keep the Federation's attention away from the work being carried out by the Crimson State Group strike force.The War for Lugh: Federal Domination 16 JAN 3301 * Pilots within Kappa Tucanae was turned away from the system from Emperor's Grace members. Those refusing to leave were promptly destroyed.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #58 Emperor's Grace warned: 14 FEB 3302 * Emperor's Grace lose control of their HQ system Novas to the independent group 'Traditional Novas Order, and take several weeks to restore order after illegal intervention and elections by rogue Imperial factions. http://i.imgur.com/U3pGaOJ.jpg References Category:Imperial player groups Category:Player Minor Faction